Your Warm Embrace
by jaemuffin
Summary: Kwon Hyunbin dan Hwang Minhyun hanya memiliki dua puluh menit untuk saling meyakinkan bahwa mereka tetap akan saling mencintai apapun yang terjadi. [Minhyunbin/Wanna One JBJ]


**ps** : tbvh ini adalah remake/versi minhyunbin dari fiksi yang sudah saya publikasikan di akun ini, yaitu a warm embrace.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hwang Minhyun mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang bening. Sedikit tersentak saat menyadari bahwa pantulan dirinya terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat, dengan wajah yang kusam juga tirus—memberi kesan yang menyedihkan. Ia memilih untuk mandi selama beberapa saat, berharap agar tubuhnya yang ringkih akan segar dan lebih wangi.

Ketika Minhyun membuka lemari pakaian, ia tertegun bingung memilih setelan untuk ia gunakan malam ini. Biasanya Minhyun akan mengenakan pakaian apapun selama itu nyaman untuknya, tapi kali ini ia akan bertemu dengan Hyunbin dan tentu saja ia harus terlihat sempurna.

Iris kelamnya tertuju pada sweater rajut berwarna hitam yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai. Mendadak Minhyun teringat dengan Hyunbin yang sangat menyukai warna itu, senada dengan iris Hyunbin yang selalu dikagumi Minhyun diam-diam selama ini.

Merasa tak memiliki banyak waktu, Minhyun bergegas memakai sweater hitam tersebut didepan cermin. Bibirnya melengkung sebentar membentuk senyum simpul, menelisik baik-baik penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

Masih dengan tatanan rambut seperti biasa, sweater rajut yang hangat dengan celana jeans berbahan denim melindungi tubuh kurusnya, ada pula sepatu kets putih yang membungkus kakinya—tidak terlalu modis namun cukup membuatnya terlihat sangat bersinar untuk malam itu.

Samar-samar Minhyun mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Minhyun-ie, cepat keluar. Mereka sudah menjemputmu."

Terdengan suara Kakak perempuannya yang menuntut dari luar kamar, disusul dengan gedoran pintu dengan ritme tidak sabaran seperti biasa. Minhyun hanya menyahut sedikit, meminta untuk menunggu sebentar lagi karena ia harus menggunakan _parfume_ dan _lipgloss_ sebelum berangkat.

Minhyun berdandan lama seperti anak perempuan dan itu benar-benar bukan gayanya, tapi ia akan bertemu Hyunbin malam ini.

Terdengar gedoran pintu sekali lagi dan membuat Minhyun buru-buru seperti sedang dikejar dan memakai _lipgloss_ dengan asal.

Sebelum keluar kamar, Minhyun melirik sebentar pada jam dinding bulat yang menggantung diatas ventilasi pintu. Menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam tepat. Untuk beberapa detik, iris hitam Minhyun bergerak gelisah kemudian menyendu saat otaknya dengan refleks menghitung waktu. Ia mengerang tertahan sambil berjinjit untuk meraih jam bulat tersebut, buru-buru Minhyun melepaskan dua baterainya dan membiarkan si jarum penunjuk waktu berhenti berjalan.

* * *

 _Today I might live in a harsh world again_

 _Even if I'm tired, when I close my eyes, I only see your image_

 _If we can look at each other,_

 _I will stand up again._

* * *

Ketika Minhyun melangkah keluar rumah, Iris hitamnya langsung bertemu pada sebuah mobil _motorola_ yang terparkir bersama dua pria asing bertubuh tegap dengan setelan serba hitam dan sepatu resmi berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Minhyun merasa _dejavu_ dan tanpa sadar ia meremas ujung sweaternya sendiri. Sujin yang berada disamping Minhyun hanya bergerak untuk mengusap bahu adiknya yang kurus sebagai penenang. Minhyun menoleh sebentar pada sang Kakak, kemudian mengangguk untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dua pria asing itu akan membawanya untuk bertemu Hyunbin. Ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya setelah sekian lama. Ia tidak boleh takut.

Satu dari pria asing yang bertubuh tegap memberi isyarat pada Minhyun untuk berjalan mendekat dan masuk ke salah satu pintu _motorola_ yang sudah dibukakan.

"Silakan masuk, Hwang Minhyun-ssi. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu."

* * *

Langit di malam itu terlihat sepi, sepertinya bulan dan bintang bersembunyi dibalik langit. Angin yang berhembus kencang seperti memberi tanda bahwa akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Minhyun duduk diam pada kursi yang terletak dibelakang kemudi, namun dengan mata memandang gelisah pada jalanan _Jung-gu_ yang mulai senyap. Tanpa sadar Minhyun menggenggam tangannya sendiri karena gugup dan dingin. Rintik hujan mulai membasahi aspal dan membuat kaca mobil berembun. Suara hujan mulai mendominasi.

"Kwon Hyunbin sekarang menjadi begitu kurus kering, jangan kaget bila nanti kau tidak mengenalinya lagi."

Minhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan salah satu pria asing berjaket hitam kulit. Dalam hati Ia bertanya; benarkah seperti itu? Separah itukah?

Namun pertanyaan itu terhenti ditenggorokan dan ia hanya menggerakkan rahangnya dengan canggung.

"Dia yang paling sulit untuk diatur dan selalu menolak makan malam." Terdengar lagi suara dengan bunyi yang berbeda, tampaknya adalah pria tegap yang sedang mengemudi. Minhyun menatap keduanya lewat pantulan spion di atas _dashboard_ untuk melihat ekspresi mereka yang datar, kemudian Minhyun hanya menunduk dan lagi-lagi membisu. Dua orang didepannya ini seperti tidak sedang membicarakan Hyunbin, karena berbeda sekali dengan Hyunbin yang Minhyun kenali selama ini.

Pria serba hitam yang mengemudi melanjutkan, "Tapi mulutnya adalah yang paling berisik. Dia juga selalu bersemangat saat membicarakan pacarnya."

Minhyun semakin tercekat, namun kali ini dengan tubuh menghangat dan senyum tipis yang malu-malu.

* * *

Kecepatan mobil berkurang setelah rodanya berputar memasuki halaman luas sebuah gedung tinggi besar berbentuk persegi tanpa jendela yang berdiri kokoh disana. Untuk beberapa menit mereka berputar mencari lahan kosong untuk parkir. Kepalanya menoleh pada keadaan diluar sana, segerombol orang diguyur hujan berkumpul sambil membawa kamera digital dan ponsel, mereka berdesakan seolah ingin menghancurkan pagar pembatas. Minhyun cukup tahu siapa mereka; yang selalu ingin tahu banyak soal kehidupan orang lain kemudian membeberkannya pada khalayak banyak—setidaknya Minhyun berpikir demikian karena akhir-akhir ini ia juga ikut dibuat lelah oleh mereka.

Minhyun kembali gugup saat mesin mobil tak lagi terdengar ditelinganya. Mobil sudah berhenti diantara deretan mobil yang juga terparkir. Dua pria asing yang mengantarnya segera membuka pintu, salah satunya menenteng payung. Namun Minhyun kaget saat mereka yang tadi berbicara santai padanya justru kini mencengkram sedikit kuat pada lengannya. "Kau harus diperiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum menemui dia." Satu dari pria asing itu membuat Minhyun takut.

.

* * *

"Dua puluh menit untukmu dan Kwon Hyunbin."

Minhyun memprotes dengan alasan klise bahwa ia merindukan Hyunbin, mengemis pada orang-orang berseragam didepannya untuk menambah waktu barang lima menit saja. Namun ucapan salah satu dari mereka membuat Minhyun membeku dengan hati yang hancur, "kekasihmu tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Dia akan dieksekusi dua jam lagi."

Minhyun mengalah. Ia berjalan dengan bahu melengkung lemas mengitari lorong panjang yang remang-remang. Seorang pria tegap-kaku mengarahkan Minhyun untuk masuk pada sebuah ruangan tidak berpintu di sisi lorong. Ruangan bercat krem kusam yang sempit dan agak berdebu. Ruangan itu difasilitasi oleh lampu pendar tua yang redup dengan dua buah bangku serta meja besi dibawahnya. Lalu Ia dipersilakan untuk duduk untuk menunggu sebentar lagi sampai Hyunbin yang ditunggunya datang.

Satu menit, tiga menit, lima menit Minhyun menunggu dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Tangannya ia genggam erat-erat dan mulai berkeringat gelisah—seperti saat ia akan berkencan dahulu, rasa yang hampir sama seperti saat dirinya menunggu Hyunbin untuk menjemputnya dimasa itu.

Minhyun terdiam dengan lamunan tidak menentu, sampai ia mendengar suara langkah kaki bersahutan yang membuat bahunya tegang. Semakin lama derap langkah itu semakin terdengar nyata dan dua pria berpenampilan jauh berbeda masuk ke dalam ruangan yang temaram itu.

"Minhyun _Hyung_!"

Satu yang lebih tinggi dari dua lelaki itu hampir tidak dikenali Minhyun. Dia menyapa Minhyun dengan lantang, sementara Minhyun yang disapa hanya diam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka—terpaku. Hyunbin yang ditunggunya sedang berdiri bersama pria berseragam lengkap yang mengawasi. Kalau saja tidak ada rambut merah dan suara _baritone_ itu, Minhyun tidak ingin mempercayai siapa sosok pria terlampau kurus berseragam tahanan dengan tangan terborgol didepan yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hyunbin-ah."

Minhyun bangkit tergesa dari kursi kemudian memeluk Hyunbin sangat erat. Pria berseragam yang mengawasi mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang untuk dua anak muda yang saling mencintai itu. Minhyun tidak menangis tapi dadanya sesak sekali karena perasaan rindu yang berlebihan. Terlalu lama tidak bertemu dan tidak saling tahu kabar masing-masing membuat Minhyun yang biasanya sangat pasif menjadi tidak terkontrol, ia memeluk Hyunbin seolah yang dipeluk akan pergi jauh, walaupun Minhyun tahu bahwa tangan hangat Hyunbin yang terborgol didepan tidak dapat membalas pelukannya—ia tidak peduli.

"Ah-maaf, kau tahu tanganku telah diborgol." Ujar Hyunbin dengan menyesal setelah Minhyun melepaskan pelukan dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi besi. Obsidian Minhyun mulai sedikit berair dan menatap sedih pada Hyunbin yang terlihat tidak terawat. Tapi Hyunbin justru merusak suasana itu, membuat Minhyun lupa dengan air matanya yang hampir terjatuh.

"Kau apakan bibirmu, _Sugar_?" Pria besurai merah itu menatap tepat pada ujung bibir Minhyun yang sedikit tercoret oleh _lipgloss_.

"Kenapa bibirku?" Tanpa berpikir lagi Minhyun cepat-cepat menyentuh bibirnya yang lembab, lalu menatap Hyunbin dengan menuntut. Telunjuk Minhyun mengusap pinggiran bibirnya sendiri dengan gerakan tidak lembut, kemudian terkejut melihat sedikit noda tipis merah muda di telunjuknya. Wajah Minhyun berubah kemerahan karena malu. Ia ingin tampil sempurna dihadapan Hyunbin, tapi semuanya menjadi berantakan karena ia ceroboh. "Tadi hanya terburu-buru."

Hyunbin terkekeh, kemudian mengerling dengan sedikit nakal. "Ah, aku jadi ingin menghapus noda itu." Wajah tirus milik Hyunbin berubah suram, "Sayang sekali tanganku harus diborgol seperti ini." Katanya lagi-lagi menyesal.

Mendengarnya membuat hati Minhyun sedikit sakit. Dalam hati Ia membenarkan semua yang dikatakan Hyunbin. Dia benci melihat tangan Hyunbin terborgol seperti itu. Betapa Minhyun sangat rindu pada tangan Hyunbin yang besar dan hangat, ia merindukan Hyunbin yang tampan. "Itu semua karena kau yang terlalu bodoh. Kau dungu dan tidak bisa berpikir panjang sehingga menyebabkan tanganmu terborgol seperti ini."

Hyunbin terpekur mendengar penuturan Minhyun. Jujur atau tidak nyatanya dia memang seperti itu, menyesali perbuatan tercela itu sekarang akan membuat dirinya terlihat semakin bodoh dan Hyunbin memilih untuk tersenyum saja. "Kau benar. Terima kasih sudah mau datang hujan-hujanan demi bertemu dengan si jangkung yang dungu."

"Dasar kekanakkan!"

"Ey, tapi kau mencintaiku bukan?" Hyunbin menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan jenaka. Tersenyum bodoh karena merasa dicintai. Sedangkan Minhyun memicingkan matanya yang memang sudah tajam sejak dulu, "Kalau saja kau tidak diborgol, akan ku pukul kau." ujar Minhyun penuh penekanan.

"Oh? Jadi, usapan lembut yang sering kau tunjukkan itu yang kau maksud sebagai pukulan?" Hyunbin tertawa keras sekali, mengubah atmosfer mencekam di ruangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar." Minhyun membentuk gestur hendak memukul, sedangkan Hyunbin semakin terbahak-bahak dengan mulut terbuka lebar seperti biasa. Dia masih Kwon Hyunbin yang suka tertawa orang idiot dalam keadaan apapun. Setidaknya Minhyun masih dapat melihat sisi lain dari Kwon Hyunbin yang kini dibenci dan merugikan banyak orang di luar sana.

"Daripada kau datang hanya untuk marah-marah seperti itu, kenapa tidak bawakan aku _Dakjuk_ saja."

Minhyun memutar obsidiannya dengan malas, "aku tidak sempat,"

"Padahal akan menyenangkan bila makan _Dakjuk_ disuapi olehmu." Minhyun meringis melihat Hyunbin yang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi berlebihan.

"Jangan bermimpi," desis Minhyun lalu membuang muka.

"Oh, seharusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sangat suka _Dakjuk_."

Minhyun mulai jengah dengan sifat kekanakkan Hyunbin yang kambuh bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, "kenapa kau seperti anak kecil sekali? Baiklah nanti kubawakan untukmu." Ujar Minhyun akhirnya.

Hyunbin merengut sangat kesal, "Apa-apaan kau. Jangan mengejekku!" ujar Hyunbin dengan ketus. Suaranya terdengar lantang, tapi Minhyun akan lebih lantang bila emosinya di pancing seperti ini.

"Mengejek bagaimana? Aku berjanji akan membawakanmu _Dakjuk_ kalau aku berkunjung lagi." Nada bicara Minhyun sedikit membentak dan tidak rela.

Hyunbin memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, kemudian ia membuka lagi kelopak matanya, lalu suaranya berubah sangat kecil. "Tidak perlu, cukup bawakan aku bunga _baby's breath_ saja."

Minhyun tidak menanggapi. Ia mengerti betul apa maksud Hyunbin. Sesuatu yang aneh membuatnya sulit untuk menarik napas. Ia melemaskan bahunya, rasa marahnya hilang entah kemana, terjebak lagi pada rasa sakit yang sama.

.

"Oh iya, _Sugar_." Hyunbin memecah keheningan yang tercipta. Tidak ingin membuang dua puluh menitnya dalam diam. Bicaranya seolah tidak pernah habis seperti biasa.

"Hn?"

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun."

Minhyun tertegun dengan alis mengernyit, juga merasa aneh pada Hyunbin yang mengucapkannya berulang-ulang.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Minhyun heran. "Itu adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk tiga tahun ini," jelas Hyunbin sambil tertawa ringan, "Maaf terlambat."

Minhyun mematung dengan wajah yang menghangat. Tetapi kemudian pemuda Hwang itu menyeringai tipis, "Hanya itu? Lalu mana hadiahku?"

Sedikit membalas godaan Hyunbin di masa lampau sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Ah, itu." Mata Hyunbin bergerak-gerak tidak fokus, seperti kebingungan untuk membalasnya. "—soal hadiah, sudah aku kirimkan." ujar Hyunbin pada akhirnya.

Alih-alih berhasil menggoda Hyunbin, Minhyun justru kembali dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Hyunbin yang ambigu, "Maksudmu?"

Hyunbin terdiam beberapa detik, lalu menghela napas panjang dan menatap tepat obsidian Minhyun yang dikaguminya.

"Aku mengirimkan doa," balas Hyunbin lirih.

Minhyun merasa bahwa ia tersedak salivanya sendiri mendengar jawaban Hyunbin yang tidak biasa itu. Hyunbin bukan tipe insan yang taat, ia bahkan menjadi seorang tahanan karena tindakan yang melanggar aturan Tuhan. "Hanya doa?"

Hyunbin melotot pada Minhyun yang terkesan tidak puas dengan hadiahnya. "Hei apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya'? Kau tahu kan besarnya kekuatan doa?" cerocos Hyunbin dengan jengkel.

"Aku tahu." Balas Minhyun, sorot matanya berubah berbinar penuh rasa penasaran, "Memang kau mendoakan apa?"

Hyunbin hanya mengulum senyum pendek sedikit misterius, "Rahasia. Kau cukup menunggu Tuhan mengabulkannya nanti."

.

.

"Waktumu tersisa lima menit."

Pria yang bertugas mengawasi Hyunbin masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menginterupsi dengan raut yang sedikit menyesal. Sedari tadi pria dengan keping nama Choi Minho itu berdiri di balik ruangan dan sedikit banyak mendengarkan pembicaraan dua anak muda yang saling mencintai namun akan berpisah dalam hitungan menit saja. "Kuharap kau segera bersiap, Kwon. Pasukan regu tembak sebentar lagi akan datang."

Pandangan Minhyun berubah hampa dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, sementara Hyunbin terlihat berusaha keras untuk tertawa kecil dan balas menatap petugas bertubuh jangkung itu, "benarkah? Saat bersamanya aku memang sering lupa waktu, hehe."

Mengesampingkan tawa Hyunbin yang sangat hambar, "Baiklah,kuharap kau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu." Itulah yang diucapkan Choi Minho sebelum berjalan keluar dan menunggu untuk masuk lima menit lagi, meninggalkan dua anak muda yang duduk dalam perasaan tak terbaca.

.

Untuk beberapa detik Hyunbin dan Minhyun terdiam dengan mata saling menatap, membiarkan sorot mata berbicara mengungkapkan perasaan yang tersirat dalam sinar mata masing-masing.

Hyunbin berjalan mendekat pada Minhyun yang terduduk lesu, kemudian berlutut dihadapannya. "Ini memang gaya kita saat berpacaran. Berbicara sepanjang hari, membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting lalu bertengkar. Melihatmu merajuk sangat menyenangkan, tapi kali ini sepertinya sangat membuang waktu."

Mata Hyunbin menerawang tepat pada iris hitam Minhyun yang redup, seperti mencari-cari indahnya masa lalu mereka untuk ia mimpikan dalam tidurnya nanti. Sedangkan Minhyun dapat melihat pantulan raga rapuhnya sendiri pada kedua bola mata Hyunbin yang masih saja berkilau.

"Dengarkan aku bicara ya."

Minhyun merespon dengan anggukan pelan sekali, kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Dulu aku menganggap reinkarnasi hanyalah sebuah omong kosong belaka." Hyunbin memulai pembicaraannya sambil terkekeh kecil mengingat sedikit masa lalu yang singgah sebentar. "Namun kali ini, aku ingin sekali mempercayainya."

Minhyun masih diam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki bersurai merah itu selanjutnya.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir, mungkin saja kita sudah pernah hidup seribu kali sebelum ini dan saat itu kita juga saling mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin saja di setiap kehidupan itu, kita selalu terpisah karena alasan yang sama juga."

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Hyunbin. "Itu artinya, perpisahan hari ini hanyalah ucapan selamat tinggal untuk satu kehidupan, dan tentu saja kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bersedih, karena kita tidak benar-benar berpisah." Hyunbin tersenyum di akhir perkataannya. Bukan dengan senyum bodoh yang biasa ia tunjukkan, itu adalah senyum tipis yang begitu dewasa. "Berjanjilah untuk terus hidup dan selalu bahagia."

"Hyunbin-ah," Minhyun bergumam parau sekali. Nafasnya semakin surut dan bahunya yang lemas mulai bergetar samar.

"Kwon Hyunbin," Hanya itu yang dapat terucap dari seribu kata yang tak tersampaikan. Minhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, dia terisak sangat lirih. Minhyun hanya dapat menunduk dalam-dalam, manatap langsung pada iris kelam Hyunbin hanya akan membuat air matanya jatuh terus-menerus. Waktu mereka bersama bahkan dapat dihitung mundur, ini pertemuan sekaligus perpisahan yang terlalu singkat, dan Hyunbin justru berkata seperti itu di menit terakhir mereka.

"Kenapa?" Hyunbin terlihat sangat tidak senang saat melihat air mata mengalir banyak dari iris hitam Minhyun yang dicintainya, "padahal aku berkata seperti itu agar kau tidak cemas."

Hyunbin merasakan dua tangannya mendingin dengan sensasi yang aneh, ingin sekali ia menghapus lelehan air mata itu tapi ia tidak berdaya dan lagi-lagi hanya dapat menyesal.

"Apakah aku salah bicara lagi, _Sugar_?" Hyunbin sangat khawatir, tidak pernah ia melihat Minhyun dalam keadaan serapuh ini.

"Jangan menangis, kau tahu bahwa tanganku diborgol. Aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu." Suara Hyunbin ikut berubah serak dan kecil. Ia sudah berada pada titik dimana dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk berpura-pura tersenyum atau berpura-pura tertawa, berbohong untuk diri sendiri dan Hwang Minhyun yang dicintainya.

" _Sugar_ ,"

"Hn?"

"Peluk aku lagi."

Minhyun mengangguk pilu, sebelum melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh Hyunbin, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap pelan surai merah Hyunbin yang berantakan dan sedikit memanjang.

Untuk sesaat Minhyun merasa seperti memeluk orang lain karena Hyunbin berubah menjadi sangat kurus. Tidak ada tangan besar Hyunbin yang balas memeluk tubuhnya dan ia merasa begitu hampa karena hal itu. Minhyun berusaha mengingat kembali hangatnya rengkuhan tangan hangat Hyunbin dimasa lalu. Jemarinya bergetar mencengkram sangat kuat seragam tahanan Hyunbin pertanda tak ingin berpisah. Sedangkan Hyunbin memejamkan matanya dengan nyaman, menikmati sensasi hangat yang terakhir.

" _I love you so much, my sugar. Always til my end._ "

* * *

 _The night is growing deeper_

 _Promise that I can't forget your warm embrace, goodbye._

* * *

"Kwon Hyunbin, dua puluh menitmu telah berakhir."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Minhyun memandang hampa pada bunga sakura yang jatuh berserakan di atas aspal abu-abu. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan dengan nyaman pada kursi mobil yang empuk, kemudian Minhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia mengusap pelan sebuket _baby's breath_ dipangkuannya, memejamkan mata kemudian larut dalam nostalgia pada musim yang sama di masa lalu—mengabaikan euforia festival musim semi yang bergedebum di luar jendela.

Banyak hal menyenangkan dimasa lalu yang membuatnya tersenyum dan nyaris akan tertawa, kemudian wajahnya berubah lesu saat menyadari bahwa momen itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi dan tidak akan sama. Ia tidak sadar sepasang obsidian hitam bening yang sama dengannya terlihat memandang dengan sendu dari kaca _dashboard_ yang menggantung.

"Minhyun-ah, kita sudah sampai."

Minhyun membuka mata, mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti di depan sebuah taman yang luas dan sepi. Bunga Azalea yang baru saja mekar memagari taman tersebut dengan cantik sekali.

Minhyun turun dengan jantung yang berdetak seperti berlomba. Ia mematut dirinya sebentar dari kaca mobil yang hitam, merapikan rambut dan ujung kemejanya walau dengan pantulan seadanya. Kaca terbuka, memperlihatkan Kakak perempuannya yang menatap heran pada dirinya.

"Kakak, bagaimana penampilanku?" Minhyun menunjuk pada setelannya sendiri. Sujin tertegun sesaat, merasa kesulitan menghadapi Adiknya yang irit bicara menjadi begitu kritis terhadap penampilan.

"Ya, kau tampan, dik." Jawab Sujin sambil menunjukkan ibu jarinya, lalu memoles senyum tipis. Sementara Minhyun terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Kakaknya yang suka sekali jahil, "Yang benar?"

Sujin tersenyum simpul, namun air mukanya berubah tiba-tiba setelah lebih lama menatap sang adik. "ah, hanya saja—bibirmu itu."

Untuk sesaat Minhyun merasa dejavu mendegar ucapan ambigu kakaknya. "Bibirku kenapa?" Tanya Minhyun tidak sabaran. Ia lekas mengusap pinggiran bibirnya dengan agak cepat, namun tidak menemukan noda apapun disana.

"Bukan itu maksudku." Sergah Sujin, kemudian ia membentuk gestur dengan tangannya, menyuruh Minhyun mendekat dan menunduk tepat sejajar dengannya.

Minhyun menurut dengan polos, kemudian merasakan tangan Sujin menyentuh kedua sudut bibirnya, Sujin menarik dua sudut bibir sang adik perlahan agar membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Kau kurang senyum."

Minhyun terdiam kikuk mendengar ucapan kakaknya, ia menunduk sedikit karena tak memiliki kata-kata yang tepat untuk menanggapi. Sujin menghela napas, lalu memecah keheningan yang sebentar itu, "cepat temui dia. Jangan lupa senyum."

"—Ya"

* * *

Minhyun melangkah jauh memasuki taman yang sepi. Pepohonan yang rindang menghalangi matahari untuk menyinari, ukiran batu setinggi tubuhnya berjejer dekat jalan kecil berbatu. Angin sepoi sedikit menggoyangkan surai hitamnya. Minhyun menggenggam buket _baby's breath_ yang dibawanya dengan sedikit erat—mengalihkan rasa gugup dan perasaan tak terbaca lainnya.

Hingga ia berhenti pada sebuah ukiran batu yang menjadi tujuannya. Berbagai jenis bunga putih tersusun dengan rapi didepan batu itu. Objek seseorang tersenyum lebar dalam foto memberikan pemandangan yang kontras sekali dengan sekitarnya yang sepi.

"Hyunbin-ah, aku datang." Minhyun menyapa sambil meletakkan buket _baby's breath_ itu. Seharusnya Minhyun tahu sapaannya tidak akan dibalas, namun ia terus berbicara sambil tersenyum tipis, "Musim semi telah tiba. Biasanya kita akan pergi ke festival dan kau memamerkan tato milikmu di depan kuil."

Ia tahu tidak akan ada suara lain selain suaranya, tapi Minhyun percaya bahwa ia telah didengar.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja. Kuliah jauh-jauh dan meninggalkanmu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Tidak sepertimu yang senang sekali bolos." Minhyun berbicara dengan lancar sekali, nada sedikit mengejek dan meremehkan terselip disana. Mengajak bicara pada tubuh kaku yang terkubur di bawah batu.

"Aku adalah seorang Dokter sekarang." Minhyun tersenyum cerah, "kau pasti menyesal karena mengabaikan kuliahmu dan malah pergi sendirian ke langit."

Hening beberapa menit. Minhyun diam sambil memandang penuh makna pada ukiran batu yang membentuk identitas kekasihnya. "Sesuai perkataanmu, aku tidak khawatir lagi soal perpisahan kita," tangannya yang putih terulur mengusap pelan ukiran batu itu. "Aku akan terus hidup untuk selalu mendoakanmu."

Minhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, menyembunyikan air mata yang hampir saja tumpah. "Jadilah kekasihku lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya."

* * *

 _Imagining the warmth of the times when our hands piled up_

 _You laugh even when it hurts_

 _You always seems to forget all the bad things that happened with one good thing_

 _So, I am become strong little by little_

* * *

Minhyun mengangkat wajahnya, melihat tepat pada objek Kwon Hyunbin yang tersenyum lebar dalam bingkai foto penuh bunga. Ia merasakan angin musim semi menyergap tubuhnya—hangat sekali, seperti sebuah pelukan panjang yang begitu familiar.

Doa Hyunbin terkabul.

.

 **End**

* * *

 **a/n** aku lagi gabut parah, libur panjang cuma bisa uring-uringan, mau lanjutin dream lover gak dapat feelnya (soalnya meanie bukan main otp aku sih sebenernya hehe), mau bikin fic baru malah bengong sendiri di depan ms word. Eh tiba-tiba aku kepikiran buat nge-remake (remake gak sih ini namanya?) fanfiksi aku yang pengen banget ku rombak gara-gara banyak kata yang hilang dan ganjil (tp udh keburu kadaluwarsa di doc manager), dan tadaaa aku bikin versi minhyunbin-nya (ori-nya narusasu ya hehe). Kenapa minhyunbin? karena aku kangen mereka huhuhuhu maaf kalau ada salah-salah kata, terimakasih banyak sudah membaca:)

btw aku punya akun wattpad, masih ga ada isinya sih (sebenarnya udh bikin lama, cuma buat baca2 poetry aja) tp siapatau aku mau mempublikasikan fanfiksi juga disana, id-nya **bongseonhwa** yaa:)

aku banyak ngomong banget deh, lol sekali lagi makasiiih yang sudah membaca:)


End file.
